A Not So Happy Valentines Day, Oh Wait
by AnimeyaoiFangirl2121
Summary: Living in one's older siblings shadow could be a rather content life. Getting just the right amount of attention in just the right places. That is until said siblings best friend suddenly has a lot to say and none of it is making sense.


A/N: I had this originally written out with a whole bunch of gaps that needed to be filled with the right type of OC and an anime. Well, somehow it turned out to be a Devils and Realist fic and I'm not really complaining. Lol. This is set in modern times, so none of that horse drawn carriage nonsense, and a real high school. Please, no flames. Other than that, I hope you enjoy and please, please, please REVIEW!

Disclaimer: I own just the OCs.

A Not So Happy Valentine's Day… Oh Wait

_**7:08am…**_

Ashlyn rolled out of bed that morning filled with more dread than normal, not even bothering to eye her calendar as she passed it in route to the bathroom. She didn't need to see what day it was, she'd spent the past five months trying to think of the perfect way to avoid leaving her house on such a day. It was Valentine's day, the one day of the whole year where she wasn't invisible. She thrived on keeping to herself, living in the shadow of her older twin brother was a content lifestyle she had spent years perfecting. But as she roughly brushed out the mess that was her bed head, glaring at her reflection, she wondered just what it was the boy insisted he saw in her that was worth befriending. This boy being Dantalion Huber, one of the cutest, most talented boys at her school. Dantalion was known for his sweet, kind gestures towards just about everyone, especially the girls, and playing on just about every sports team their high school offered, and having the grades that kept him in the top ten percentile. Seen hanging around students from all different walks of life and activity clubs, volunteering in the community, blah blah blah, the boy was perfect. But Ashlyn was in the music club, head of the Orchestra division, and wondered just why in the hell he was suddenly giving her even a small fraction of his attention.

It could've been that day it was raining out and Ashlyn had gotten to school drenched, arriving to school looking like a sickly kitten and he was kind enough to help her find a change of clothes. Or it could've been when she was in charge if relocating an old stack of music books for her club, carrying far more than she could handle, and he saved her from plummeting to her death down four flights of stairs. Or, it could be the huge fact that the boy was her brother's good friend and was almost always at their house. Ashlyn, angrily brushing her teeth, thought back to that day they'd first met. The day where she'd stayed home from school, ill from a cold, and found that a random guy she had never seen before had walked into her house and started playing her brother's Xbox. She had sat in the corner for almost ten minutes, convinced the boy was blissfully unaware of her presence, until he asked where the rest of the games were. She had challenged him to a game of guitar hero, determined to take him down, that is until she realized he was good with his fingers… pretty sure that's not how one is supposed to respond when a stranger is in their home, but Ashlyn has made it a top priority to avoid the boy ever since.

The only boys Ashlyn had contact with, outside of her brother of course, were the ones that played cello in her club. The ones that were so close she considered them extended family, not the ones that left her stumbling over her words or with an asthma attack. This was Dantalion, and according to her conversing with him should be off limits… he apparently missed that memo.

There was just something about him, the way his dark hair swooped in his face, the way his athletic build seemed to be the epitome of flawless, the perfect balance of brains and brons. He was so out of her league, so far beyond her grasp… this Ashlyn knew, hell the whole school knew it, and why he made so much effort to be her friend she'd never know.

It wasn't like Ashlyn was ugly or anything, quite the contrary. The girl was pale, and extremely short compared to her larger sibling (who was well over six foot, leaving her at a shocking four foot six), with porcelain pale skin, and short wavy pink hair fashioned to look like a halo around her angelic face. But living in the shadow of the football team's captain, someone who was admired by the whole school, could be a blow to anyone's self esteem.

Ashlyn threw on her school uniform, clipped a few new barrettes in her hair cutely, and sulked down the stairs to the kitchen. Her parents tended to leave for work long before she and her brother got up to start their day, and said sibling had long since left for early morning practice, leaving her home alone. As Ashlyn contemplated her exact plan for the day, she realized she could actually stay home. Her mood perked at the thought. No one knew how she was feeling before bed the night before, if she played her cards right, she could skip out on the day's events and hide out in her room until the day was over. Aqua eyes zoned in on the small box of valentine's chocolates. She'd made them herself, even going so far as to neatly wrap them, a tiny golden bow being the finishing touch. Ashlyn could always just throw them away and pretend like the countless hours she'd spent making them she had instead been more productive and done homework in its place. But Dantalion was looking forward to them.

"Hey Ashlyn!" Dantalion had smiled brightly as he approached her at her locker the previous day.

His presence startled the already jumpy girl as she turned to face him.

"Hi, Dantalion.." Ashlyn said, the music book she had been holding falling from her fingers.

"I got it." The boy insisted, picking it up.

Ashlyn watched as the muscles in his arm tensed and then relaxed as he picked up the rather thick leather back, handing it back to her.

"Tomorrow is valentine's day, gonna get me some chocolates?" His tone was gentle and playful, and just as kind as the rest of him. As to be expected of the captain of the rugby team.

"Oh… um… I…" Ashlyn stammered, a blush in her cheeks.

"I bet chocolates from you are the best," Dantalion said, giving her praise. "Asher is always talking about how great a cook you are."

This is where her brother being so damn social came back to haunt her. Meaning if she claimed to be sick, he'd surely come over to visit her. With or without her wanting him to do so. Avoiding Dantalion seemed impossible, and it was.

With a sigh, Ashlyn snatched the chocolates off the counter top, grabbed her pack off the table, and marched out the back door.

_**10:10am, History… **_

Ashlyn was always the first person to her classes, simply because she enjoyed sitting by the window and window seats were always the ones taken first. She sat with her head perched atop her hand, eyes fixed on the swaying tree branches outside, her leg nervously bouncing. Ashlyn had no idea why she was suddenly so nervous. Of all the years Dantalion and her brother have been friends, why now? Why put attention on her now?

"Ashlyn!"

She jolted upright in her seat at the calling of her name. Dantalion was early to class that day, making his entrance as grand and cheerful as he always tended to. His smile seemed to brighten the already sun filled room, warming her cheeks and chest.

"Hello…" She greeted him as calmly as she could.

Dantalion eyed the neatly wrapped box, his smile broadening. "You brought them!" He beamed.

The boy took long, calm strides over to Ashlyn's desk, sitting down next to her. He was so close she could smell the scent of his skin and the soap he used. Ashlyn said nothing as he took them, gently pulling the ribbon undone and opening the box. She watched on, hopeful, as Dantalion ate the first piece.

"Oh wow," He said. "These are great!"

"Thank you," Blushed Ashlyn.

"Asher said you spent a lot of time on these," He said. "I'm glad."

"You are?" Questioned Ashlyn, her brows knitting together. "For what?"

"Means no one else got to get your delicious chocolates but me."

Dantalion sat the box down, turning to face the bewildered girl. Without saying a word, he cupped her face in his large hands, planting a soft, chocolate flavored kiss upon her soft, heart shaped lips. Stunned, Ashlyn stilled, not sure on how to react just yet. Her wide eyes stared back at Dantalion's closed ones, how confident yet peaceful he appeared. He released her lips, leaving the girl with a bashful blush in her flushed cheeks.

"Wha…?"

"I've waited so long to do that." Dantalion confessed with a faint blush of his own. "Since that day I beat you at guitar hero." He chuckled warmly at the blank stare she gave him.

That day was some years ago.

"You…kissed me…" Ashlyn wasn't sure if her mind had stopped working and she was forever trapped in the perfect dream world, or if he had in fact just kissed her. The girl that was deemed invisible, whom was comfortable living in her brother's shadow. Dantalion had seen her and sought her out.

"Yes," He smiled that award winning smile. "And there's plenty more where that came from."

He was there, with her, their fingers now interlocked, wearing that smile of his.


End file.
